1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wheelbarrows and, more particularly, to a wheelbarrow having collapsible legs and also to a wheelbarrow that can be assembled relatively quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wheelbarrows of numerous different configurations are known in the relevant art. Wheelbarrows can be generally stated as including a tray that can receive and carry a quantity of material therein, a wheel that supports the tray and permits the tray to be moved with respect to a surface such as the grade, and at least a first handle that permits a user to apply forces to drive the tray and the wheel to desired locations. Wheelbarrows typically also include one or more legs that can engage the surface on which the wheelbarrow is disposed to help support the tray and to retain the wheelbarrow in a given position on the surface.
A wheelbarrow with a wheel and one or more legs typically occupies a large region of space because the wheel and legs typically protrude downwardly from the tray at opposite ends of the tray. Such wheelbarrows thus require a large space for storage, and it is known that storage space within sheds, garages, and the like is limited. It is thus desired to provide a wheelbarrow that can be readily collapsed in some fashion, that is structurally sound, and that is substantially as functional as a conventional non-collapsible wheelbarrow.
While wheelbarrows are often configured out of relatively simple components, wheelbarrows typically take a substantial amount of time to assemble when new due to the large number of components. It is also preferred to provide an improved method of assembling a wheelbarrow that takes relatively less time than the assembly of previously known wheelbarrows.